CryDieBuscus
by TobyTurner
Summary: This is going to be a Pewbuscus for the first couple chapters. Then cry comes in. But things get twisted. Don't like? Don't read. Review if you want to. (: Rated T for first few chapters. Then it's a Mature Audience. (No pun intented / Tobuscus reference?)
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a Pewbuscus for the first couple chapters. Then cry comes in. But things get twisted. Don't like? Don't read. Review if you want to. (:**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own the actual Tobuscus, ChaoticMonki (Cry), or PewDiePie YouTube channels or anything. This is really just a fanmade account. But I guess I just wanted to name the penname "TobyTurner" because it was the closest. Tobuscus was already taken. But oh well._

* * *

~Toby

My voice was wispy from all my yelling yesterday. Playing Happy Wheels was getting very frustrating. From slenderman scaring the living daylights out of me, to so many PewDiePie quizzes. I hoped that I would've known my Swedish friend better. Felix Kjellberg? Man, it took me almost a month to say his name properly. But I'm sure he has done a few quizzes about me, maybe he'd actually play them, get them right. I mean, my name isn't too hard to pronounce. My fans are constantly screaming it, anyways.

I had almost forgotten about the popcorn I had made to go along with my new movie. Another zombie horror, but with a creepy twist. Evil Dead – some voodoo book with some teenagers that are too stupid to remember not to open it. I was about halfway through the movie, but no matter how much blood and gore were spilled on the floor – I'd have to make a rap about that! – I'd still have the appetite to enjoy some freshly made buttered popcorn.

* * *

~Felix

I was beginning to miss Marzia – well, I had already missed her when she had stepped on the plane to Italy without me. I could understand that her mother was ill and could only afford to send a single ticket for Marzia, but I would've liked to know ahead of time. But, oh well. I've still got my bros, right?

Anyways, I had something else to look forward to. I had bought myself a plane ticket for myself. Well, Marzia was going to come too, but… I think visiting her mother was more important than my little vacation. I was going to Canada; but only for a few hours in between flights. I was actually going to California!

* * *

~Toby

I needed some tea to settle my nerves. I didn't really like tea, and I don't know why or how I had some Green Tea in my cupboard. But, whether I liked tea or not, this horror story was some serious business. It was really creepy. I had paused the movie to get the tea, and I had planned on drinking the entire cup before I had resumed the film.

Since I didn't really like tea, it took me quite a while to finish it. I tried adding more sugar, but it kept keeping me awake. My nerves did not settle – at all. It didn't help that my wide screen television was paused on a scary pair of eyes that seemed to stare at me – almost into my soul, at that – every single time I looked at them. I definitely had the chills.

* * *

~Felix

I had woken up on a plane while almost everyone else was sleeping. Well, there was an old woman reading a book. A strange looking book. I've never seen anything like it. Old, wrinkled, but as she looked around, she started ripping off some plastic to reveal a thorn-ish covered book. I didn't know why an old woman like herself would have such a thing. It was very strange, but I didn't question her morals. It must've been a family keepsake or something... The strange book had me puzzled for most of the plane ride, but I soon forgot about it.

But, don't all planes have those? I mean. some person that is too interested in a book to sleep? But anyways, I had fallen asleep as soon as I had stepped on the plane, while the other passengers had firstly gotten their fill of being on a plane. I had guessed that it was everyone's first time being on an aircraft of any sort, since not many people go into or out of Sweden.

Once the plane had stopped after what seemed like forever, I made my way to the baggage area. I was the last person to finally see my bags, full of nerdy crap and my own T-shirts, which I really didn't need most of. I had brought lots of American money that I had planned on spending. I knew I would be late. I was staying at a hotel for a bit, but tomorrow I probably won't need it. It was going to be a new day. I was really excited. I had planned this for over a year. And now, I was finally here!

* * *

_**EDIT! blah blah blah blah blah!**_

I added a new part to ~Felix's second POV part. It'll be more important in CryDieBuscus 3. But don't worry, I'll finish the first one (this one), then have a CDB (CryDieBuscus) 2 (you'll be in for a story! :D), and finally 3. Man, I have a lot of writing to do. Trust me, this will be an amazing trilogy. Maybe even a saga. If I have any better ideas. (:

Thanks for reading!

Leave a review of what you think! If I suck, if I'm pretty good, or even anything. Even if you like marshmallows. I don't know. Put anything! (:


	2. Chapter 2

~Felix

I couldn't be more excited. I rented a car for 2 days, because I didn't think that I'd need it after that. It was bright blue, my favourite colour. New car, plenty of space, and a hotel with freshly washed sheets, and a new atmosphere. But, even with all these luxuries to my left and right, there was still one thing missing. Well, a couple things. Marzia had taken Maya to visit her mother in the hospital. I wanted to do another collab with Cry. Man, I even missed Ken. I hadn't seen him in a while.

There were the games, the memories, the computer… Alright, I might be going overboard. But, I surely didn't miss those GOD DAMN BARRELS! I would be pretty surprised if the hotel had a barrel. Just one. At least one. But, it had been an hour already. But my surprise was almost done.

* * *

~Toby

I didn't play the movie again after my tea. I just didn't want to. And so, I decided to play some Minecraft I wasn't too surprised that it was night time in the Minecraft world. At least the creepers weren't as "creepy," compared to the movie I was watching a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, all the lights had gone out. I didn't save my Minecraft game (even if I didn't really do anything, anyways.). But, I couldn't remember where I was in my movie. After a while of me puzzling my decision, I had my set my goal to watching the entire movie again, first frame to last, and this time, not pausing it. I was going to wait until the lights came back on until I was going to watch the movie again. I only had the movie on DVD, not on my iPhone. And so, I set out to find some candles.

* * *

~Felix

I decided to do a little shopping before I hit the hotel. I wanted to save my money for the rest of the trip, but what's with having money and not spending anything on the first day? That's just not right. That's not me. That's not the way of the bros! I was certain of a key chain to buy. Just a small token. I already bought a post card from Canada, with a Canadian flag on the front. I didn't know any famous YouTubers from Canada. It would be hard trying to get to VidCon every year. But just because I lived in Sweden didn't mean that I didn't want to go to VidCon. I mean, it's like Comic Con for YouTubers. It's always fun.

When I got to the hotel, the clerk automatically recognized who I was. "Are you Felix? PewDiePie? Whoa! May I have a brofist?" She had an excited look on her face, happy-go-lucky sort of thing. I always love it when my bros say hi to me. It makes me feel special. From people trying to get my autograph, to fangirls… Uh, doing fan-girly things, to people trying to throw mini barrels at me. I always like to play along. But I still hate those God damn barrels. I don't know where they get them. Maybe I should get my own.

Of course, like any other loyal bro, I gave her a brofist. I could tell that a simple brofist could make anyone's day. Especially her's. She gave my my hotel room key and told me which floor. I thanked her, and headed upstairs. My bags weren't too heavy, but I asked for a luggage cart anyways. After dropping my bags onto my neatly made bed (which it never is, back in Sweden) and walking back outside, I did what any fully grown, mature man would've done – gracefully glided down the hallway on a luggage cart.


	3. Chapter 3

~Toby

I had managed to salvage a few candles located around the house, and I always knew where I hid my box of matches. Although, I had bought my candles somewhat close to Christmas, so what I was left with was the small of Christmas – in July.

My iPhone's battery was a bit low, but I decided to use it anyways. I couldn't live without my technology. I played a bit of Temple Run 2 (which I was progressing in quite well) and a bit of Fruit Ninja. I would always play on zen mode, because I wouldn't be too good at any of the other modes. After slicing some fruit, I had finally beaten my high score! But, in the midst of my victory, my battery had died.

* * *

~Felix

I was way too excited to sleep. I made a call instead. Unfortunately, he didn't pick up. I was a little anxious, but not sick. I called again, and got the same voicemail. So, I tried texting instead. Thankfully, there were no long-distance charges anymore. We were in the same state…

I waited a few minutes (which felt like FOREVER), but still nothing happened. At this point, I knew I was positive about two things. One, I couldn't sleep because I was just too excited, and two, my best friend wasn't answering me. We've talked when we were in two different time zones before, but now that we're in the same one, I just couldn't comprehend why he wouldn't respond. I even tried his house phone, but I only got the reply that the line was disconnected. I had to see this for myself. I grabbed the complimentary bar of soap, grabbed my bags, and headed to his house.

The hotel clerk (who was a different person this time) recognized me on the way out. "Hey, are you Felix? Pewds? Man, I love your videos!" It seemed like the young American was an even bigger fan than the previous woman. "I love your Amnesia videos! They are so funny! Oh, and Stephano! He's my favourite. Can I have a brofist?" he asked. I gave him a brofist, and tried to get to my car for the second time, but was once again stopped. "I heard rumours about you, bro. Did you and Marzia break up? I saw some pics on the internet with Marzia heading on some plane. I hope everything's okay, Pewdie!" I could tell that he was sincere about what he said, but he was invading my personal life, and I needed to get going.

I replied, "Everything is okay with me and Marzia. But I have to-" he cut me off before I could continue my sentence. "Could you hold on? I need to record this, so, you know, people know. People might actually pay me stuff. I'll be right back!" He rushed into the staff room. When he was out of sight, I bolted to my car. Shoving the bags into the trunk messily, I rushed for my keys.

Putting the car in reverse and looking behind me, I saw the poor guy's expression - he was in awe and shock at the same time. I quickly drove into the darkness before I felt slightly guilty. But, that's life. That's how the cookie crumbles. THAT'S HOW THE BARRELS ROLL!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

~Felix

I was driving down the highway listening to some upbeat music to pass the time. I was still feeling a bit guilty, but I was still worried. I checked the map (and my trusty phone) every now and then. I didn't want to get lost. I've actually never been to his house before. But, I kept going onward.

Eventually, I made it to his neighbourhood. Something didn't quite feel right. All the houses were pitch black. I couldn't tell which house was his. And so, I got out of my car, took my flashlight, and looked at every house's number. I could see some wary faces peering from their windows. Wondering why a stranger that is most likely not from LA was looking at their houses. With my flashlight, the atmosphere almost felt like Amnesia or Slender. Now, all I was missing was Stephano.

I finally found his house. The numbers matched up, and so did the house description. All the lights were out, even though I could see one or two candles that lit a mysterious figure, and his car was in the driveway. I assumed that he would've been home. I peered in the window from where I was on the sidewalk. I waited for a response, but there was none.

* * *

~Toby

I was almost falling asleep, but I just couldn't. The scenes from the horror movie were forever etched into my mind. The neighbourhood was quieter than I'd expected it to be, since this wasn't the first blackout these people had experienced. I was on the brink of totally freaking out. I tried more tea; but it was cold, and I couldn't warm it up. There was still no power. So, I was sitting in a dark room on a messy couch, after watching a cliffhanger horror movie (since I didn't get to watch the ending yet), waiting for the lights to come back on so my house didn't smell like Christmas.

Suddenly, I heard a bang on the door that nearly gave me a heart attack.

GAAAAHHHH!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

~Toby

They door rushed open, and a mysterious figure called my name. "Toby? Are you alright? Uh... Hello?" he called out. I would've replied, but I was still recovering from the heart attack from the door. "Y-Yeah?" I thought I'd heard that voice before. "Uh... Who are you, and how did you get into my house?" I asked the voice. Most of the candles were blown out due to the rush of air from the sudden opening of the door.

"Toby? I, uh, came to surprise you. You had said that I should make a visit here sometime, to experience the YouTuber's life or whatever. So, here I am." I was awestruck. It was Pewds! I couldn't believe it. But, it was that much more terrifying. When I asked him a couple months ago to visit, I couldn't expect him to take it so seriously. But, Felix was my friend. And he could understand why I was speechless.

The lights still hadn't returned after Felix had came to sit beside me (which, I can't remember how he did it, since the couch was so messy). Luckily, his phone's battery was still full. Or, at least full enough to check what time it was. He brought his bags into the house, and explained his story. Apparently, he'd been trying to get a hold of me. Afterwards, I had mentioned my side of what he had said. We laughed at each other, and were already getting tired. The couch was a mess, and I didn't expect Felix to come over.

Gabuscus (even when I write, I'm not going to put a pause. My brain goes too fast for that.) was busy doing whatever he usually does. I wonder if he knew that Felix was coming over. But anyways, Gryphon didn't even flinch when I had loudly yelled earlier. He must be a heavy sleeper, to sleep through that dramatic entrance.

Anyways, I didn't want Felix to stay the night on my messy couch, and I didn't even want _anyone _to see how messy the couch had gotten. Unfortunately, the only option for Felix to sleep on was my bed. Even the floor had some vaccuuming to do. But I'd save that for later. My bed was a King size, perfectly suitable for a Buscus. But who knows, maybe Felix was a Buscus. But, the last time I checked, I wasn't gay. And Felix has a girlfriend. Although, I didn't want my good friend to sleep on the floor. So, I decided to ask him for myself.


	6. Chapter 5

~Felix

"Uh, Felix?" Toby asked me. "Hm? What is it?" I wasn't surprised that he didn't expect me to visit him like this. Like, out of the blue. So, I was prepared for what he was about to say. "I didn't know that you were coming over, and it's getting quite late, and—" I cut him short of the rest of the sentence. "I've been having some back problems from the plane trip, so, as long as I don't sleep on the floor, or you happen to have some high-quality air mattress somewhere, I guess anywhere else is fine with me." I assumed that he would've had another not-so-messy couch or bed or of thing. But, I was too quick to know what was really going to happen.

"Unfortunately, this is probably the cleanest couch I have, which is probably hard to believe, and it's quite a mess. I hope you don't mind, but the last hope you have for sleeping tonight would be my bed. So, I hope this isn't too awkward for you. But... We both know we're straight. But, I guess you'd have to sleep _beside _me. Not _with _me. I would assume that would be really weird." I had predicted somewhat of what he had said. But, I guess this wasn't the gayest thing I've ever done.

"That's okay," I replied. "I can just wear some pj's it won't be too awkward. At least not for me. So, just chill out." I could tell that he was worried about the situation. But, I knew that the night was nothing to worry about. It was like being afraid of the dark. Like my mom used to tell me, fairy tales aren't supposed to tell children that dragons are real. They are supposed to tell them that dragons can be _slain._

* * *

~Toby

I could tell that he was calm about all this. I wasn't too surprised about that, but I wasn't too sure why. I just flashed a smile to him, and briefly nodded to show that I was somewhat understanding the situation.

Just then, my house lit up with excitement and life. The lights had returned to this once dark atmosphere. I would be able to vlog! Since my battery died and I didn't post a video log yet, I really needed to hear from my audience. They probably missed me. I dashed for my charger and immediately plugged in my phone. I wasn't sure what Felix was doing (and I didn't really care at that point, to be honest), since I couldn't see what he was doing, either. But, I just continued to wait for my phone.

* * *

~Felix

I brought some old pj's that I had made in middle school, and the t-shirt I was wearing was just fine to wear to bed. Toby ran into his kitchen to plug in his little iPhone into the charger (as I expected), while I was getting ready for bed. Well, it wasn't my bed, but that would be okay.

Of course, I was wearing my own brofist tee. I was certain that it was my favourite shirt; or at least one of many. I love my tees. My bros love my tees. Marzia likes my tees. Shouldn't that be enough? I mean, it even had the stamp of Toby's approval. I approved his, so it was only fair. I couldn't believe that he had actually convinced me to buy one of his shirts. But, like true friends we are, he bought one of my t-shirts (of equal or greater value. Come on, you gotta know that I would've charged him. Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean that he gets a discount.). I wasn't too tired for bed (because of the jet lag), so I wanted to stay up for a little while longer.

* * *

Sorry Bros and Audience members! I've been sick these past few days, and it's really been getting to me. But I do believe that the next two chapters are DEFINITELY WORTH TUNING IN FOR!

I have a surprise. But it's not cry. It's better.


	7. Chapter 6

~Felix

Toby's house was bigger than I thought. I had seen most of it in vlogs, but there were parts that I hadn't seen. That I wanted to see.

I rummaged through his fridge in search of some food. Toby was probably outside vlogging or something, so I used the door of the refrigerator to cover my face from Toby's "Audience." And, I even used this opportunity to make a vlog myself. Short, quirky, but okay.

"Hey bros. I'm somewhere. I'm nowhere. I'M EVERYWHERE, BITCHES! But anyway, I'm at my secret vacation spot full of FOOD!" I gestured towards the mountain of delicious goodies, which I was about to dive straight into. I was a bit cautious so that Toby's audience couldn't hear me, and my bros couldn't hear Toby. And soon, I gave the camera a very nice brofist. I've been doing better brofists, lately.

* * *

~Toby

"Audience? W-Wha? What are you doing under my porch, audience? Are you trying to grow mould, audience? Mould is precarious!" I continued my video log, and started it out just like any other vlog. "Intro of Darkness, then redness, well, audience, ness? I guess? In the grass.. ness? Sun-ness... Of WHITENESS! You see that glare, audience? It's like the sun KNOWS I wanted some WHITENESS!"It might have been 10pm in LA, but there was a brilliant sunset that set off the perfect glare for my , with my grip of pure iron, I never dropped my iPhone. But, I guess I got too excited, and, I dropped it. I haven't been having that good of luck that week. So, I almost expected that I would drop it. But that was okay. I just rolled with it.

I ended the vlog before I fell asleep on the porch. I kept the vlog short and clean, just the way I like the rest of my vlogs to be. Just the way I like it. I didn't feel like putting the annotations yet and maybe edit the video. I never edit my vlogs. I just decided to upload the video from my phone, and in the description I said that I would choose the winner of yesterday's t-shirt that is annotated in the bottom/middle of the video TOMORROW. Well, as they say, today was the tomorrow you wished for yesterday.

I could hear Felix rummaging around in my kitchen, making some sort of different sound effect every now and then. I liked what he was saying. It might have been inaudible, but I still thought of what he probably said. I think he even talked about me a little bit. I liked his accent, when he spoke. For some reason, the way he sounded when he was here. Or just like this, if he was tired. I'm pretty sure that he was tired, but wasn't showing any signs of being so when I was around him. Or, at least I thought he was tired.

I glanced through my screen door before I was going to open it. I didn't want to interrupt what he was doing. I wasn't sure if Pewdie told his bros that he was at my house, or if it was going to be saved for a later date of his arrival. Well, my audience didn't know that Felix was here. My little surprise! It was really exciting. Pewds was just staring at the camera, not saying anything. After a while, I thought that he was looking at the food in my fridge. Maybe the hot pockets. Those were really good... I loved doing the "Trapped in an Ad" for the hot pockets. I got to eat plenty of them afterwards! It was delicious.

But anyways, Felix wasn't recording. He must've stopped his video when I wasn't looking. I guess even talkative people like Felix need a bit of time to just listen. To anything. Maybe he knew that I was waiting for him. He got up and walked away from my fridge. The screen door squeaked very loudly, announcing my entrance. Even Gryphon had awoken when I had make my epic approach. Pewds stumbled accross some pizza from a few hours ago on my counter top. I wasn't sure if he knew that there wasn't cheese on it. But I figured that he could find out for himself soon enough. I would say that the pizza is delicious, so I was think that Felix would agree. It really was good pizza. I'm surprised I didn't finish it. But, I didn't want to put on any extra (noticeable) pounds!

* * *

_A.N.: Sorry for the late upload. So much homework, so little time. I have school until the end of June, since I go to a Catholic school. But I start in September! So HA~!_

_Anyways, thanks for reading. The next chapter (or maybe the one after that) is going to be pretty exciting. Stay tuned!_

_Share this with your friends! It's going to be awesome. (:_

_Boop (:_


	8. Chapter 7

~Felix

I decided to let Toby fall asleep comfortably by himself in his bed before I got in. Then he wouldn't have to feel so awkward if I already fell asleep in a bed that's not even mine. I actually did feel pretty guilty for doing all this, like coming on such short notice. I assumed that I had tried dropping enough hints to the poor guy that he would have thought to have at least some sort of small idea that I was coming over. But, maybe he shrugged it off, I don't know. But, I thought my hints were pretty good: Wondering what his house looked like, how Gryphon was,, and I even asked about Gabe every now and then.

Toby lazily made his way to his bedroom. He looked really exhausted, and I wouldn't blame him for being like that. I had finally made my way to the United States, he still had to finish that horror movie of his, and it was getting late. He stumbled a bit around the room, until he had gotten to his bed. I just stared at his motionless body, lying limp on the bed sheets. I almost could've sworn that he fell asleep right then and there, if he didn't get up. Eventually, he dragged himself over the covers, while shrugging off his clothing. I glanced over when his shirt was pulled over his head, but found the will to look away as he stripped down to only his underwear.

I thought I was gay or something. Because I actually liked seeing Toby in only his underwear. I must've ben overtired or something. I mean, I had a girlfriend. I had Marzia. I needed to stay faithful, of course. Like a true gentleman. Well, it's not like I would get into a relationship with Toby... I wasn't gay. But just because I was in LA didn't mean that I didn't have a girlfriend.

But anyways, I thought I was crazy. Well, at least more than usual. It was really weird. I never thought that way about a guy before. I remembered about the pizza that was mysteriously laying on the counter. I wasn't sure when it was from, because Toby hadn't told me, but I was guessing that it wasn't more than a day old. But I noticed that there was a lack of cheese on the pizza; so I didn't eat it. I guess I wasn't hungry anymore, anyways. Seeing sleepy Toby made me feel tired, too. So, I waited until Toby was really sleeping, and went into his bedroom.

~Toby

I woke up to a fuzzy face beside me. I was too lazy to open my eyes, because I had already assumed that it was Gryphon. He licked my top lip, and I just sat there. Sometimes Gryphon did that, when he fell asleep beside me. I just decided to go with the flow. I snuggled closer to the mass of softness, and rubbed my head against it, still feeling very sleepy. But, I'd been extremely surprised when my dog had spoken to me.

"Oh, Puga! C'mere!" the voice said. I quickly opened my eyes, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the mouth that soon met mine. I saw Felix, kissing me, as if I were his dog. We had mistaken each other for our own pets! He was shocked, I was flabbergasted, and we both turned away. I turned on my shoulder, facing the wall.

"I'm... So sorry..." he gasped. "Uh, it's okay... I guess..." I replied. I'd never kissed anyone since I was dating Olga. I had never, ever expected that my overseas friend would be the one to kiss me next... But what really blew my mind was the guy part... And also the fact that Felix was just so quiet for so long... Wow. It was all I could think of. I was just downright speechless about this man.

I tried to overlook the situation, and get something to eat. Although, I almost lost my appetite from that kiss. I was wondering what Felix was doing. We were both so shy. I never thought that Felix could have somewhat of a "gay" side about him. I knew I didn't have a side like that. Only one person had found that secret side... So discreet and personal. Professional, even. But, I guess it was okay. They made it seem so... Fine about it. But, that would have to be said during another time.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! It always makes my day to see that people like what I do, since I guess I like it too ^~^_

_(Wow, that rhymed! :D )_

_Anyways, thanks a lot. Like, majorly. A huge thank you. And don't forget to take a look at my "Cleverbot Adventures" story! It's about how Cleverbot reacts to different YouTubers and songs._

_Well, I couldn't say this enough. **THANK YOU!**_


	9. Chapter 8

~Felix

I turned my head back and forth so many times. I was pretty ashamed of what I did. I probably scarred Toby for life. I didn't mean to kiss him, I mean... I thought was Maya. His hair was so damn soft! I mean, he snuggled against me first, I think. But, I just... Apparently, I remember only kissing him, but nothing else. I hope I did nothing else...

I sat up in Toby's bed and sighed heavily. I was so tired, and I guess these were the consequences for kissing your CLEARLY MALE best friend. I guess it wasn't too bad, but I was worried for Toby. He faced away from me, and I wasn't sure if he was okay. I shrugged it off too easily at first. Toby must've been hurt. I didn't want him to be, but I'm sure he was, in one way or another. I'm sure he could understand this whole... Mistake. Misunderstanding. Accident. Well, his hair was just so god damn soft! It was so much like Puga's! I mean, I have really soft hair too. Rinsing and repeating sure pays off!

Maybe I am gay. But, if so, I'd be bisexual; I love Marzia, with all my heart! She was so beautiful when I met her... I mean, she _is _beautiful. I love her so much. Speaking of Marzia, she had called me, but I was too busy messed up in my thoughts to answer my phone. At first, I wasn't entirely sure why. I missed the call the first time, but when I calmly tried to call her back, she quickly did it herself. I was pretty surprised why she didn't just text me, since that was what we were doing most of the time we were apart (which was very rare.). I picked up the phone, quietly sighing.

"Hey~. What's up?" I asked. But, the voice I hear was not the one I expected to hear. "Hello, my name is Claire, and I am a nurse at the Partusa Village Hospital. My patient requested to contact you before her surgery. She needs it immediately, although she insisted that I had called you before anything else. I assume you are Felix, am I correct?" she continued. I quivered, my hand shaking slightly. I made a little sound through a gap in my throat, and I guess she must've had amazing hearing, because she actually heard me. "Good. I shall let you to talk, but as I said, she needs surgery." I would've assumed that it was Marzia, but I knew that it wouldn't be her. I was just kidding myself.

But what I heard broke my heart.

* * *

~Toby

Felix burst into the kitchen, treas swelling his eyes. "Marzia! We need to leave, now!" He shouted. I was so confused, but I played along. He didn't unpack anything when he got here yesterday, so he just grabbed his stuff into my car, while I needed to pack. I put some of my things in a large suitcase and backpack. I didn't pack that much, but enough to last me a week or so, since I didn't know where we were going, why we were going, or even how long. We both slumped into my car and headed to the airport. I decided to ask him a few questions while I was heading down the highway.

"It's Marzia, she's only been in Italy for a week. And yet, she still managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That stupid driver! If he wasn't drinking, he could've seen her! Before she... she..." He trailed off, unable to resume his sentence. He was was so heartbroken, so torn apart. Poor Felix... Poor Marzia. I didn't know Marzia too well, but I had to support her and Felix even so.

We finally reached that airport, and there was almost nobody in sight. But thankfully, we managed to catch the clerk at the desk before she had left for her lunch break. Felix couldn't help but to explain most of our situation to her, in hope of maybe a better understanding of why we were here. I succeeded in holding back his emotions so he didn't say too much. She told us the cheapest and fastest way to get to Italy, and we took it. We thanked the woman, grabbed our bags, and collapsed into chairs in the waiting area.

All that was left to do now...

...Was wait...

* * *

_Hey bros and audience members! You like the new chapter? I think the story is progressing pretty well. And I thought I'd just put in a new twist and turn in the plot so things stay in motion. I decided to have Marzia in the hospital and her mother is - WHOA, CAN'T SAY TOO MUCH! Anyways, I decided that Marzia would be put in the hospital because of a car accident because of a drunk driver. Just thought I'd put that in, because I know that this topic has been going around lately, but it's nothing to be joking about. So, I put the "drunk driving is a no-no" in simpler, and more understandable way for the bros and audience members - having a YouTuber that we know be involved in one. Let's see how this turns out, and affects the lives of others. Thanks for reading, guys! (:_


	10. Chapter 9

~Toby

Finally, the waiting was over. Felix was nerve wracked, and we were both tired, too. The plane wasn't too full, but it wasn't that big of a plane, either. In a few hours, we would be landing in Italy. I haven't been to Italy before, and I didn't expect the reason that I would be going there would be to visit my best friend's girlfriend in the hospital. And I had kissed him. Wow. I still couldn't get over it for some reason. Must have been that mind-blowing. This week was bringing so many unexpected surprises.

I had hoped that Marzia would be okay, for Pewdie's sake... But, I couldn't predict the future. She seemed like a really nice person. Really beautiful, too. Felix is a really lucky guy to have someone to love and hold like Marzia... Like, so lucky, it's unbelievable that I haven't found someone as perfect as that. I mean, they have been loving each other for 3 years! The longest relationship I've ever had lasted about a year, and I wasn't getting too serious with it, either. But I swear, Felix feels so strongly about Marzia. It radiates from the both of them when they are around each other, you can't help but to just feel good. I don't know why. But I was very surprised that he hadn't proposed to her yet...

I peered out the plane's window. Saying goodbye to LA. I got the window seat! LA looked so peaceful and wondrous, from my point of view high above the clouds. I spent a few minutes to just stare that the whiteness that was separated from me by a small piece of glass. I relaxed my body and laid back in my seat. Looking to my left, I saw Felix barely keeping his eyes open. I wasn't surprised; me and him had a pretty hectic day today.

I decided to do the same, as the clouds to my right were beginning to lose their touch. My eyelids fell as my vision faded, as the thin line of sight vanished, a woman put a warm blanket over me and Felix, and I smiled.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

~Felix

I woke up to a ding about my head, revealing a small clock with with number 1 in it. The announcer quietly said, "We will be landing in one hour. Thank you." I sighed, and leaned to my right. Toby was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. But, I liked how he looked so calm... So... Peaceful. He came to Italy with me. For me, really. But, maybe for Marzia, too. I was astonished. But I still missed Marzia with all my heart. So, I gave Toby a hug, plugged in my headphones, got my music, and I waited for the plane to land, and I was asleep, still hugging Toby.

After a few minutes, I was awake again. I guess I wasn't tired anymore. And, neither was Toby, because in the time of me being asleep and waking up, Toby woke up, I assumed. He was listening to his own songs. I've heard most of his songs, and they were actually really good, for the most part. Lots of bros said that if I made songs, they would be awesome. But, I'll just stick to my gaming.

But, even as I was looking at Toby, reality started to kick in again. I missed Marzia more than ever. Thank God the hospital wasn't too far of a drive. Only an hour or so, last time I checked. But we might have to take a taxi, since neither of us had any more money for transportation (but we still have our tickets to return to LA again, and I still have my older ticket from when I came to LA by myself. But since we didn't have enough money, it wasn't good. Never mind actually having the right currency from Italy, anyway.

We needed a plan, and we needed one fast. My girlfriend was in the hospital. Hell, I 'd run to her if I had to. She means the world to me! And damn, her cooking skills are simply AMAZING! Beautiful, talented, smart... I couldn't get her out of my head. She was definitely on my mind.

I love Marzia.


	11. Chapter 10

~Toby

The plane skidded to a slow halt as Felix was talking to himself about Marzia, making an attempt to convince himself that she was going to be alright, perfectly okay. I comforted him as much as a best friend could. But, there was only so much I could do and say to the poor man. We went to our bags, sat and conversed for a while, then we headed outside.

"Alright, let's get going. And thanks for coming along with me for this, on such short notice, too. So, thanks." I could tell he was being sincere when he said this; but what he said was the truth. We needed to get going. I didn't know where we were going, and the time zone in Italy feels like it's a different planet. I've never really been outside of LA before, or even had jet lag this bad. I've really only been to Mexico and Canada. Never outside of North America, I guess. But I was sure I could get used to it eventually.

"Hey, we should hail a taxi, or something. You have money, right? Taxis aren't that expensive. They should accept American money." Felix asked me. I replied with a sarcastic tone to my voice. "Ha, I'm not rich, Felix." But, Felix apparently couldn't tell that I was merely kidding. "Jeez, you came all this way and _now_ you're being stubborn? Come on, Toby. You're better than this. It's only like $50." Felix kept rambling on, not giving me a single chance of letting me reply to his outbursts.

"I'm sorry... I guess I'll pay. Let's just go," I finally snapped in to say. He already told me the name of the hospital and where when we were getting our bags, so I hailed a taxi for the two of us. I told him the address, and neither of us spoke to anybody - not the taxi driver, not each other, and we weren't even in the mood for being as happy-go-lucky as we usually are when our fans came to wave at us through their car windows. We sat in the car, and during the entire ride, we stared straight ahead in silence.

* * *

~Felix

I couldn't stand the silence. It needed to be broken. Although, part of me wanted to jump out of the speeding car, or just get up and scream at Toby through the sunroof, for how stupid he was acting. It was very strange, and unusual. But, in the end results, I saw how he was just sitting in silence, and I could tell that he wasn't happy with me, and I guess I didn't like it when _anyone_ would be mad at me. I might've not fully understood what he felt, but I had enough of a heart to apologize.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was being a total ass, and a huge bitch. Sorry for my language, too. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Please Toby... Could you forgive this pain in the ass?" I pleaded. His heart was much more compassionate than mine, which wouldn't be all that surprising, but I actually didn't know when Toby would be able to talk to me again. I honestly didn't. I just didn't want this little issue to be such a big deal (which my dumb ass already made it into).

He pondered the thought, and his jaw almost dropped when I apologized to him. "It's okay, I guess you just couldn't tell when I was just trying to be funny..." He finally responded. I was so excited, I must have been overly excited, probably. "Thank you Toby. I am so fucking sorry. Damn, I've got to stop swearing. I am so sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Or, at least I'll try to do it WAY less than I do now... But thanks, Toby. I'm sorry." I smiled, and hugged him, and i made sure I thanked him multiple times in the most sincere way I possibly could, being the stupid old Pewdie I am.

We pulled up to the entrance of the hospital, which wasn't a very big one, but still looked quite available to hospitality. It seemed nice and Toby reached for his wallet, I pulled out the exact amount of change the driver had requested, and made sure Toby didn't see; as I hopped out of the car and grabbed as much of our luggage as I could into the hospital.

Marzia didn't know we were coming. I wanted to surprise her, to show her how much I loved and cared for her so freaking much. She was so special to me; and I wanted to make it up to her, since, I wasn't with her when her mother was in the hospital when she was sick (which she still is. I really hope that Marzia and her mother are alright...). Like mother, like daughter, right...? No, that's mean. And I'm not mean...

Right?

* * *

Hey bros and audience members! Wow, this took a long time to write. I've been watching a bit more of Pewds than Toby, which is very strange. Well, hope you all liked this chapter!

Oh, and another thing. A reader of mine asked me if I was going to make this fanfiction into a sexual one, of sorts... Well, I replied, that it was up to what the readers want! So please, review this chapter letting me know what you think! Should it be a casual, typical story of fictional purposes, or should it be something else?

Thanks everybody!

"If you sneezed while reading this, I WILL BROFIST YOUR FACE"

Sounds pretty good to me.

Thanks! (:

* * *

Thanks to all my readers!

BeautysHarlequin  
MustHaveZelda  
Guest 1  
Guest 2  
ucrazysquirrel  
INeedATripleTallExtraHotLatte  
bltea  
yoko123  
EnderBlaze23


	12. Chapter 11

~Toby

I tried handing the bills of money to our kind and understanding taxi driver, but he refused, and held up a handful of money that was previously given. I looked beside me to see Felix's absence. When I got out and when to grab my own bags, they had been missing, gone. There was only a small blue backpack left in the corner of the car's trunk. It was weird; for this to be like... this. Felix usually wasn't this nice, or at least, this strange...

It's probably because of Marzia, her mom, me (most likely), and all the stress. I feel so bad for him... I guess I just didn't really put one and one together this whole time... Wow. Well, I needed to see Felix. He had ran off into the hospital with our stuff. I didn't even know where he could be by now. But I needed to find him.

* * *

~Felix

My walking speed was so slow because of all the bags and luggage I was hauling everywhere. I think Toby actually packed lighter than I did, and yet, he hadn't been to Italy before, when I had been. This must've been all so confusing to him, from the fact that he was being dragged into my problems (against his will, really. I told him I'd visit him, and then I left, only saying, "MARZIA!" and only assumed that he would've known what I meant. Thankfully, he did. And now look where that's gotten him...). He shouldn't have to be. Well, I didn't want all the stress I was putting him though to get to him. I didn't want him to change. He didn't deserve something like that. He's my best friend, who came all this way to Italy, a whole new continent of Europe, just so see someone - my girlfriend - which he's never met.

I respected Toby for that. Well, not only that, but there are so many things that he's done for me, and I'm always grateful for it. I mean, he even took the time for my "6 Million Bros" party! We definitely both had a blast. We hadn't had done a single video together like that in a long time. I can't even remember how long ago it was, since the two best friends had been having the time of their lives together, and put it on camera for the rest of the world to enjoy our happiness with.

Those were the days.

I miss those days.

* * *

~Felix

I stumbled here and there, as people gave me strange looks as to why I was running around with clearly having too many luggage items for a single person to be in possession of. I've carried more things than this, obviously; but not in public. I was so confused in my thoughts that I ran past the front desk. By the time I had actually noticed I didn't know where I was going (and I admitted to defeat, and I was lost. I needed directions. And that's something that you'll almost never hear a grown man say.). I was wandering around aimlessly, searching for the administration.

A stranger tapped my shoulder and pointed to a group of chairs in a hallway, with a sharp corner. She said, "Left, then right twice." She must've assumed that I was going to admin. I thanked her and headed off. It felt like I had been walking for hours, and yet I didn't venture too far away. I guess I get lost just a bit too easily. When I reached the circular admin\customer service desk, Toby was waiting for me, giving me a jokingly mean look.

"I saw you wandering around. I just thought it was funny. I didn't want to stop you, but I guess someone already ruined my fun." As he said this, a smirk began to tug at the corner of his mouth. I smoothly set down the piles of bags on my arms to the floor, looked up, and lightly slapped Toby's face, just to get a point across. I didn't mean to hurt him, and good thing I didn't. I didn't hit too hard. We both smiled, he picked up a few things of mine and his, and we both headed out to the round desk to aid our journey to find where my girlfriend was.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I got writer's block for a bit, even though I already planned out CryDieBuscus (CDB) 2 and 3._

**_IMPORTANT UPDATE_**

_Re-read chapter 1! I have added a new part to when Felix is on the plane, and it matters a lot for later in the story! So please, go read that if you haven't!_


	13. Chapter 12

~Toby

Wow, Felix brought his whole fridge to Italy! Or, at least that's the best estimation or comparison to how heavy and oversized his bags were. But, I work out. Swinging that Diamond Sword I always claim to actually have. The audience loves seeing my muscles. I'm always humble about them though. I don't try to flaunt them; really. Seriously, though. Felix may not have a six pack, but he's still got his muscles somewhere under all that belly. I'm not calling him fat, but he's not an athlete like me.

Anyways, I didn't pack as much as Felix. I'm a light packer, but a heavy sleeper. Felix is a heavy packer and sleeper. But that didn't really matter. We came to Italy to see Felix's girlfriend, not gloat about who could fit more in their suitcase or ignore a tornado during a nap. In the end, it didn't matter, Marzia mattered. I might've not known her very much, but she was everything to Felix. He knew her off by his heart. Her heart. All of it.

Felix and I didn't really need to do much for the receptionist clerk to assume that we were gay or something... Which we weren't, obviously. We came to visit Felix's _girlfriend. _Not boyfriend. Not me. Well, he did originally plan for some time in Los Angeles with me, for us. But look how long that lasted.

The man sighed, rolled his eyes, wrote something down, and slid it over in our sight. Pewds claimed that he had it memorized.

The hospital was busier than I thought. It took a while - a good long while - before we saw an elevator that finally had enough room for us and our luggage. But, Felix forgot the way. He mouthed a "sorry," and hurried back to the desk, where the annoyed clerk still had that piece of paper for us. Felix took it with him, and put it in his back pocket, just in case. We were getting so backtracked on our way to Marzia's hospital room.

From forgetting directions to hauling luggage, it took what seemed like _forever _to finally have everything set and much better than they were. And, by the time that happened, the hospital wasn't as busy again! We headed up the elevator, exhausted from all the blood, sweat, and tears (Felix got a paper cut from the piece of paper, sweaty bodies slowly moving, and a whiny, or shall I say, crying, Felix.). Were we ever excited to see Marzia in her room now.

* * *

~Felix

I checked the number of the hospital room 3 times before I actually walked in, just to make sure. Marzia was laid down, resting in her hospital bed, but not sleeping. She was so peaceful and admirable. Her face was clean of the makeup she was assumingly wearing the day before, but she didn't need any of it. She was just so beautiful.

She turned her head to face the doorway, and I gleamed. From the expression on her face, she was just as excited as I was (but definitely not more than me), as I was to see her. I paced forward, paused, and burst into her arms, as she welcomed me with her warm embrace. She was unable to make her right leg move, as it was wrapped in plain white bandages. I made sure not to stumble on top of her injury, ensuring her recovery.

"My Felix is here!" she exclaimed joyfully. If you couldn't see the hospital bed underneath her, or the fact that her leg was tightly bound, you would not be able to determine whether or not she was hurt in any way - even in the slightest. I opened my mouth to respond, but my sound was overlapped by a thud of a backpack, and a large heaved sigh.

Toby walked up to me and Marzia, as we were both still hugging each other. Marzia had her eyes closed, in an attempt to make the initial moment last. I didn't want to be mean to either of them - to release from the hug and go help Toby, or to just hug Marzia because I hadn't seen her in so long. At least for a few more seconds.

I just stood there, as if I were frozen in time, pondering a decision which would've been much more simple for other normal people. But I ponder, and wonder, and wait. I didn't know what I was going to do.

* * *

Sorry I haven't had the time to update! And yay, it's finally summer break! Wow. But don't worry, I'll still be updating during the summer. (: Writing lots of new FanFics to add!

█CryDieBuscus

█CryDieBuscus 2

█CryDieBuscus 3

█Shoey

█Shoey 2

█PewDieCry

And I've done the math!

It's going to be 2-4 months before I finish CryDieBuscus 1. Which will take approximately 33 chapters.

And I take about 99-198 days per book.

Which means, 3-7 months per book.

For them all, it will take about 18-36 months to finish all these, so about the time that I finish High School. (:

So that'll be about 3 years.

As I go through High School, this is going to be my goal.

To finish these! Once and for all!


	14. Chapter 13

~Felix

I figured that I would go half and half. I would break the hug to introduce Toby and Marzia to each other, and vice-versa. And so, that's exactly what I did. I was happy with the decision. They've never had a real conversation with each other (unlike me, who has obviously talked to the both of them).

"Marzia, this is Toby. He's one of my best friends that I've known for a very long time. And Toby," I exclaimed as I turned towards Toby, "I've already told you much about my amazing girlfriend." Toby smiled at Marzia, put down the backpack, and walked closer to Marzia to confirm a warm gesture - a kind handshake. After that, I decided to calm the mood; I could tell that it would slowly get awkward if somebody didn't do something. I nudged Toby's arm, and quietly suggested that he would say something.

"What's the difference between a fish and a piano?" Toby asked Marzia, who had a questioning look on her face. "Wait, did you say porno?" I asked with wide eyes. "Oh, no! I said _piano!_" Toby hadn't even finished his joke, and yet, all of us were already laughing so hard! Once Toby had calmed down a little, he had finished the joke, saying, "You can tune a piano, but you can't tune-a fish!"

We all continued laughing. "Are you sure Toby isn't your long-lost brother?" Marzia said. "No, then we..." Toby trailed off with inaudible sound, and looked away, smiling to himself, continuing with his quiet sounds. But he quickly got back on track. "Oh, nevermind about me. But anyways, how have you been, Marzia? How has this leg thing been treating you?" Toby was full of so many questions, but I couldn't blame him.

They both conversed for a while, until I heard a click of the door behind me, while I was unpacking Toby's and my belongings. I recognized the face as soon as I had turned around.

* * *

~Toby

That's when a lady walked in the room. I didn't know who she was at first, but I knew I was about to. It looked like Felix already knew the woman quite well, aw he walked over to her to hug her, and kiss both her cheeks, like Europeans usually do. She looked towards me, and Felix spoke to the woman in some other language that I couldn't quite understand. Swedish or Italian, I think.

I assumed that Felix was introducing me to yet another woman. Felix spoke to her again, with a puzzling expression laid out across her face. She merely held up her index finger to her lips, inducing secrecy. I wondered what they could possibly be talking to her about. I hoped it wasn't something horrible. But, maybe they were talking about me! No, I mean, we just met. It couldn't possibly be.

Felix raised an eyebrow, gestured toward the door, and said something else in that language that they were talking in earlier. She walked out of the room, almost as quickly as she had came in. Felix walked away with a smug look on his face, and I thought that he went insane. He had just told the woman that I had just been "mentioned" to, and just... told her to go away! Or, at least it seemed like it.

"What was that for?!" I questioned Felix. he seemed too calm about the whole situation. I couldn't figure out what it was that was wrong with him. "Who was that? What the hell is wrong with you? Where did she go?!" My head was overflowing with so many unanswered questions, but I could only say a few. Felix was taken aback. "I'm only concerned for her health! I didn't want anyone was outside her room!"

"Who the hell is she?!"

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I took THAT long to post ONE chapter. I've been having a bit of writer's block, and it's difficult to transfer all of my writing to here. I have a notebook, since I don't always have my iPod at hand to put it on there. I also made a WattPad account! AlphaShadowK! I will soon be updating the story there. Thanks you guys! Lemme know what you think! (:

I currently have 7 fanfics that I'm trying to finish by the time I finish high school (which is three years, since I'm Canadian. ^~^).

**ALSO! CRY WILL BE COMING SOON!** So don't worry about him. He'll be arriving shortly. (: Let the story play out the way it was supposed to play, people! Be patient!

I think that's it. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
